


Caught in the Middle

by aneta_b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneta_b/pseuds/aneta_b
Summary: You are a Capitan that has been moved to D'Qar. There you met the "boy from the poster"... Resistance is pointless.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

An evening on D'Qar was a nice change, after all the sandy and cold planets you have visited in the last few months. You slowly got used to simple food, or lack of it, to sleepless nights, to a blaster that didn’t leave your hand - man could get used to everything and it was always a little scary.

When you were transferred to D'Qar, you were even happy. First of all, the base on this planet was stable so you could count on a bed and shower, and even regular meals. Secondly, you hoped that eventually you would be able to meet the person closest to you again. But time will come for everything...

You felt like a light breeze giving your body goose-bumps, such a pleasant charm when you just took a shower. Finally you could put on clean pants and a simply black t-shirt, even wash your hair. D'Qar was like Canto Bight to you - _luxurious_.

For a few good minutes, observing the darkened landing pad and stars that covered the sky has become your new favorite hobby. At that time, you even managed to get your hair braided.  
The tiredness was slowly taking over your body and you thought it would be good to finally find yourself in your new room, in your new bed, in your new bedding. _Stars_ , Resistance seems to have begun to spoil you!

You heard him before you even saw him. Somewhere between the two ships standing on the landing pad, you saw the silhouette of someone who was trying to collect tools scattered across the ground, but after a while he kicked the metal box and threw one of the keys far ahead. When the surprise of this situation has already passed and you saw that someone sits down on the ground and puts his arms helplessly against his knees, you slowly moved towards him.

No, you shouldn't do that. The desire to be in a clean bed fought against the fact that you were the only witness to this strange situation. The hour was quite late so if something happened you would have remorse.

 _"Kriff, it's the first day here... Please! Be an ordinary clumsy recruit who can't find his way to the quarters._ The man didn't even notice that you stood next to him, his face hidden in his hands, and his fingers slipped into his dark, curly hair that was in a pretty mess. You recognized the pilot's orange suit.

"All good?" you murmured quietly but didn't get an answer. You looked around again, there was no help. Finally, you nudged his shoe lightly with yours. "Hey, flyboy. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, everything’s fine." the man grunted rubbing his face with his hands and then combing his hair.  
"Oh, okay. I know your _fine_ perfectly well." you sighed quietly and sat down opposite the man, crossing your legs. "Tell me."  
"What should I say?"  
"Tell me what's behind your _everything’s fine_ because I think there is something more."

The pilot pulled his hands away from his face and looked at you from slightly closed eyelids. He had beautiful brown eyes, a strong jaw and a few days of stubble. He was about your age and seemed familiar to you, but you didn't feel like wondering where you had seen him before.

"Do you think I'm lying?" he asked slightly frowning.  
"Oh, no. You just don't say everything." you replied smiling. "Many times I've heard _everything’s fine_ or _all good_ , and then it turned out that it wasn't _fine or good_ at all. My father often said that, but that's different story... You guys often like say it's _good_ because you are afraid to lose your manhood if it turns out you're broken inside. "

The pilot snorted probably not believing what he had just heard. A woman he didn’t know at all, whom he saw for the first time in the dark - gave him advices.

"You're a little annoying, do you know that?" he sighed, scratching his neck and noticing the whiteness of her teeth in the dark, and feeling that she poked him lightly in the leg.  
"I know. And stubborn and mischievous too. So, flyboy, can you tell me what happened?"  
"I don’t even know you." the man noticed.  
"I don't know you either. I guess it's good, don't you think? What you say will stay between us. So... Do you make a woman wait for yourself? Come on! I want go to bed!"

Not knowing why he started telling her everything. That day he returned from a week-long mission that was not easy. He lost a man on it, and the mission was only half successful. Although General Organa didn’t remind him that, he felt guilty about the whole situation, he didn’t like to disappoint her. He didn't like to lose people even more. You listened carefully to him, without interrupting even when he needed a long moment for the words to leave his mouth.

"You know... I think it's good that you feel it all." you finally said when his story came to an end, and when he looked at you surprised you added. "The fact that we feel it all only means that we are still people... We are not like First Order, we care for ourselves, we fight for the people we love. We have the right to feel everything you feel now. I would be afraid myself if I would pass by the death of my friends indifferently. "

"You think so?"  
"Yeah. It's tough and I know you feel terrible now. But tomorrow will be a new day, new opportunities. We can still make our people's deaths not go to waste."

Dark eyes stared at you for a long time as if their owner were considering your every word. Finally he nodded.

"You're probably right." he said after a short moment "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." you answered and got up from the ground reaching out to him to help him too. He was a little surprised, but finally grabbed your palm and stood next to you.

Then you saw that he was your height and eye-pleasing build. The pilot looked around and smiled at you.

"I think I have to clean up before I get back to the quarters." he said "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"  
"There’s no need, I can handle it. Take care, flyboy."  
"Hey, stop! Won't you tell me your name?"  
As far as the darkness allowed him, he noticed one of the prettiest smiles in his life. You shook your head and walked slowly toward the barracks entrance. "I don't think we need this. Good night!"

"Kriff... She was right." Poe murmured to himself when he opened his eyes in the morning and felt that yesterday's breakdown had already given him up a little.

A visit to the refresher woke him up a bit and he even decided to shave at the expense of an uneaten breakfast. That much he could sacrifice. Although he didn't even know if he could swallow anything more than a caff that day.

The white-orange droid curled up to him as he put on his shoes and squealed happily. A faint smile appeared on the pilot's lips. "Yeah, I have a meeting with Leia. You can go round the base. Meet me later, okay?" he answered and grabbed his datapad and left the room.

As soon as the conference room door opened, he saw quite a large group of people in it. He nodded a greeting to everyone and finally managed to find a place near the center where General Organa discussed with one of his assistants. Finally, the older but respectful woman turned toward them.

"Good morning everyone." she said smiling as the murmur of responses passed through the room. "Before we get to the point, I would like to say how happy I am that Captain Y/N Y/L/N finally appeared on D'Qar. Captain Y/L/N has been moving along with the troops between our bases giving them support and protection. Her operation in Utapau deserves recognition, where they not only beat the larger First Order troops, but also gained valuable information and supplies for us. Captain Y/L/N, I'm happy that you are with us."

Poe looked around the room to see everyone nodding their heads in appreciation, but he didn't see the Captain anywhere. A lot of new people have come to D'Qar recently and he didn't know everyone yet.

"Arrest warrant!" someone called from the back of the room and the assembly laughed. "General Hux has been chasing Captain Y/L/N and Major Y/L/N for months for what they did with his new ship."

"He didn't even have time to boast about it!" someone else added.  
"What happened at Coruscant was quite risky, gentlemen. Please, don't take this as an example of your actions." General Organa cut in, but Poe saw a smile on her face.  
"How much?" a new female voice rang on the other side of the gathering and Dameron immediately raised his head.

The voice was familiar to him, but he still couldn't saw who said it. It was the girl from the landing pad. For sure.

"How much?" you repeated, stepping forward so that both the General and the rest of the gathered saw you. "How much Hux gives for us?"  
"100,000 credits. Nice amount." a young man next to you answered.  
"For me and for Major Y/L/N? Stars, bad business. Major is worth 200,000 at least."  
"And you, Captain?"  
"Me? I'd like to meet Hux for free."

The group laughed again and even Dameron felt a wide smile appear on his face. He was trying to make eye contact with you, but you were already focused on the datapad of the man next to you who decided to show you that arrest warrant.

"Please, let's get back to the topic of our meeting." General Organa spoke again and all voices ceased immediately. "I would like to discuss our situation with you. We have received new information and..."

Although Poe listened to what the General said, he couldn't take his eyes off you. You stood focused, looking at your datapad from time to time or exchanging quiet comments with your companions, but not once did Poe make eye contact with you. He even wondered if he had succeeded or would you have recognized him. When you were talking it was quite dark, maybe you wouldn't recognize his face at all.  
  
When the meeting was over, Dameron was already taking a step toward you, but General Organ's voice thwarted his plans.  
"Captain Y/L/N, can I talk to you?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."

There was no other way out and he had to leave the room. Poe decided not to go too far, and he was hanging around waiting for you to finish talking to Leia. What did he want to tell you? He didn't know. Maybe he just wanted to check if you remember him. Maybe he wanted to match your voice to your face. He didn’t know.

Finally he heard the sound of the door sliding and your steps. You left the room and immediately went along the corridor.  
"Captain Y/L/N!"

You turned around and immediately saw the man in the orange suit who was walking towards you.  
“Commander..." you started uncertainly.  
"Dameron. But Poe is enough." he finished for you smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, Commander Poe _enough_ Dameron." you repeated, also smiling, and Poe saw the cute little wrinkles that appeared in the corners of your eyes. "How can I help you?"

The man combed his curly hair with his hand as if a little surprised by this question.  
"We talked last night. On the airstrip." he answered finally.  
"I know that." you nodded "But it was supposed to be a secret, right? If we talk about it, it won't be a secret anymore."  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
"You thanked yesterday, Commander. And I said there was no problem. Really..." you walked slowly down the hall nodding towards Poe and the man joined you with a smile "Each of us needs such a conversation sometimes, it's nothing wrong. Please don't be afraid, everything stays between us, Commander. "  
"Just Poe."  
"Poe." you repeated his name so that he felt a pleasant tickle in his stomach "Are you not the poster boy?"

His neck blushed and he cleared his throat in surprise. But your joyful look gave him courage and he nodded.

"Aiden... I mean, Major Y/L/N, he sent them to me once. Pretty cool. If I wasn't in Resistance by then I would definitely join."  
"What about you? When did you arrive at D`Qar?"  
"Yesterday. The General gave me a few days to get used to everything."  
"If you needed help or company..."  
"Oh, can I count on you? That's nice, thank you."

Poe wanted to ask you something more, but the electronic squeaks interrupted him and after a while he saw his droid rolling towards him along the corridor.

"Hey cutie!" you beamed at the sight of the droid and crouched when it came under your feet, "What is your name?"  
"It's BB-8, I forgot he was waiting for me. Sorry, buddy!" Poe looked how you scratched the round belly droid and BB squeaked happily, then his big black eye focused on Poe. "I think he liked you."  
"You won't be jealous?" you asked standing up and feeling BB gently poking your shoe.  
"If you eat lunch with me, I think I can handle it."  
"Oh, okay." you nodded and you walked down the corridor again and after a while go outside the building.

A pleasant warm wind blew away the clumsy strands of your hair that got out of the braid. More and more people appeared around the building, taking care of their daily activities. You were planning to go around the entire base to find out its distribution and location of individual places. In the meantime, you could still feel Poe's eyes on you.

"I'm wondering..." he began after a while rubbing his smooth chin "You know who I am, my droid liked you, we agreed to lunch and I don't even know your name."  
"That worries you, commander?"  
"Absolutely!" he laughed and you thought how beautiful his smile matched him. "I can still call you Captain, or call you some pet name - sweetheart or baby..."  
"Commander Dameron." your voice was firm and Poe saw your eyebrows dangerously narrowed. "You downgraded me from Captain to sweetheart? It's a scandal."

You stared at him in such a way that the man for a moment was really confused what you saw in his eyes. He shifted uncertainly from foot to foot and bit his lip nervously, and you tried to hold back not to laugh.

"Y/N. This is my name."  
"Y/N". he repeated, wanting to know how it would sound in his mouth and smiled to himself. "So no pet names? I'll remember that."  
"I didn't say I didn't like it." you answered and saw the brown eyes beaming beautifully. "But I don't think you deserve to call me that, flyboy. Okey! Let's get back to work."

You walked slowly toward the barracks, but after a few steps you heard Poe's call behind you.  
"I'll find you later, Y/N!"

You just raised your hand giving a signal that you heard it without even turning. Welcome to D'Qar!


	2. Chapter 2

He could smell grass and wet soil. Sweat ran down his forehead when his left hand was wrung around his back and his whole body pressed against the ground. He only saw the tips of the recruits' shoes when a familiar voice rang over him.

"What I showed was the fastest way to incapacitate the opponent. If we want to get up we should grab the other arm..." he felt a firm grip on the other wrist and slightly groaned when his right hand was immobilized "Now we can put on handcuffs, compression bands, whatever we have. Okay, pair up and practice what I showed you. "

The recruits split up in pairs and started exercising, and Poe felt his arms finally free.

"I hope I wasn't too tough?" you asked, patting him on the shoulder and coming down from the back of the pilot.  
"No, take it easy." he answered rising up from the ground with a soft sigh "Lunch?"

For several weeks, lunch together has become a small ritual for you. If Poe or you were on a mission, you didn't even remember eating completely absorbed in work. But when you could afford it - well, you liked your company, that's all.

"Hey, you! I know she's a girl, but don't be afraid to grab her tighter!" you shouted to some tall young boy "You can't have any doubts just because she is a woman and... Kriff!"

The force that knocked you down was so sudden that you barely caught your breath after falling. You felt your arm twisted backwards and someone pressed you firmly to the ground.

"You just witnessed two important things: Commander Dameron sees no contraindications to incapacitate a woman, and he learns quite quickly."  
"Lunch?"  
"Yeah, good idea."

He didn't have to attend the classes you did, but he liked to do it. Wexley thought Poe liked to be your _"punching bag"_ and he probably fell in love since he let you throw him on the ground. Even Jess was surprised to see that Poe had finally left his cockpit. So Dameron has become a frequent volunteer in your class.

"Don't you eat it?"

You shook your head and saw his fork scoop unwanted vegetables off your plate.

"Poe, this is terrible." Jess moaned watching what he did "I know you eat a lot, but eating Y/N's meal... Stars!"  
"What do you mean?" replied the pilot, chewing calmly what he had in his mouth, "Will she throw it away?"  
"You don't eat for me."  
"I don't even want to!" the pilot indignated, "Jess, come on! You're not jealous, are you?"

Jess answered something and there was a heated discussion between the pilots about what only you and Snap exchanged glances. You wanted to interfere, but then you heard someone calling you through the whole canteen.

"Y/N?"

You quickly turned around and saw the familiar figure - Captain Liam Gregory walked confidently towards you, smiling at the sight of you. A perfectly ironed uniform, smoothly combed hair and an evenly trimmed mustache - he distinguished himself from the inhabitants of D'Qar.

"Y/N! I heard they moved you. I was hoping to meet you!" Before you could react, the man hugged you tightly and the conversations at your table stopped immediately. "Stars, you look great!" Liam was still smiling and involuntarily the same smile appeared on your face "When was the last time we met? I think Corellia, a year ago?"

"Yes, we spent some time there."  
"We had a lot of fun, right?"

You felt a blush slowly creeping into your neck so you quickly decided to change the subject.

"Are you staying long at D'Qar? I thought you were at Hosnian Prime now. Politics."  
"I came for a few days to meet with the General." Liam explained quickly, "Maybe you would like to come back with me? We would be able to move you."  
"Oh-"

Then the man noticed that your companions and you decided to take advantage of the situation by quickly introducing him.

"Commander Dameron, I've heard of you. The best pilot in Resistance." Liam shook Poe's hand and nodded at Wexley and Jess.  
"In the Galaxy." Poe corrected him automatically, and Jess almost choked. Dameron wouldn't give up being a cockey.  
"Then you haven't met Major Aiden Y/L/N. Y/N's brother is one of the best pilots I've ever seen. Both of you should compete sometime."

Poe stared at the man, clearly surprised, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, his lips parted. So Aiden wasn't...

"Y/N, maybe we will arrange a drink today?"  
"Yes, sure. Why not..." you agreed.  
"Great, see you tonight in the Canteen. Around eight?"

You nodded. Liam quickly said goodbye and returned to his companions.

"Did you have fun on Corellia with Captain Gregory?" Jess poked you lightly on the shoulder.  
"It's old stuff. Nothing serious..."  
"It didn't look like this." Wexley interjected, "If someone had asked me..."  
"Nobody asks you." Poe interrupted, "End of break, we're going back to work. I need to update my X-Wing."

He didn't know why Captain Gregory upset him so much. For several minutes, Poe has stared at his datapad, reproducing in your head every gesture and words you mentioned. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the _"fun"_ Liam meant was definitely not a sabacc game. And now it turned out that Aiden was not...

"Kriff!" Poe hissed softly, kicking into the toolbox.

He could ask you. Why didn't he do that? He assumed in advance that if you and the major had the same names... You got along well, so his question wouldn't be out of place. But he didn't ask. He could even ask Wexley, even Jess, even General Organa... Even BB-8.

"Snap!" Poe shouted so loudly that a friend hit his head in the stomach of his ship.  
"What?" he called back to him.  
"We're going to drink. Now."

Liam has always been a gentleman. Even during the mission to Corellia where you spent long nights watching your target, one of the weapons smugglers, he was able to take care of you so that you felt special. I think that's why you gave in to him then. Although you were irritated by his perfectly ironed uniform in which he looked so good kriffing, you remembered perfectly how he saved your life when you were stopped by a group of local waddles.

That's why now you sipped your drink listening to Liam, who was telling you what he was doing now.

"You've always been good at negotiating." you said when he finally asked what you think about all this, "General Organa sent the right person to fight for our case in the Senate."  
"I'm not so good." the man sighed, smiling at you "So many times I asked you to marry me and you keep running away from the answer."

You wanted to answer something, but you heard someone choking after you loudly. You turned and saw Snap pat Poe hard on his back, his eyes filled with tears and he was fighting for breath.

"Stars, Poe! Is everything okay?" you asked, looking at him with concern.  
"Yeah... It's okay... Ekhm!" he cleared his throat, hitting his chest several times, "It's nothing."

You looked at Snap, but he just shrugged and finished his beer. After a while, all four of you were in conversation. You felt a little awkward and didn't know why. So you had a few drinks and left the conversation to the men.

Over time, Poe and Liam turned into a pair of cocks who, pretending to be kind, wanted to show their best side. Dameron told all the best stories of his missions, and Gregory didn't forget to mention how he took part in the ambush with you, during which he defeated the First Order unit. You might as well have left the Canteen and returned to your quarters.

So you began to slowly back toward the door and after a while you could feel the cool night air on your skin. Alcohol buzzed slightly in your ears, but you still felt good. You slowly walked forward, but you didn't get far when you heard the call behind you.

"Y/N! Wait!"

Poe caught up with you in a flash and, panting, stopped by you. "Why did you leave? You could have said, I could accompany you."  
"I thought you were too busy bragging. I didn't mean to disturb you."

The man moaned loudly, combing his hair with his hand and then placing both on his hips.

"It took me a bit. I'm sorry." he sighed "Liam is..."  
"He is what he is. I'm used to it, but he's a good guy."  
"Will you marry him?"

For a moment you lost your ability to speak. You stared at Poe, clearly surprised.

"Why would I marry him?" you finally choked out "You ask a strange question, Poe."  
"I know, I know..." he moaned "You know I thought Aiden was..."  
"Who?"  
"Your husband. You have the same last name! It's not my fault!"

Your laughter echoed in the dark and Poe was really glad you didn't see the blushes that appeared on his face. Just at that moment he turned out to be a complete idiot. In the end you calmed down a bit and you could speak.

"So, Dameron. You disarmed me, congratulations!"  
"Do you think I'm a moron?"  
"No!" you shook your head quickly "You should just ask, not guess. Aiden is my brother. Liam is not my fiancé and will never be."  
"That's good. Very good. When it comes to Aiden, I'm very happy. Liam... I feel sorry for him, he was clearly hoping."  
"Oh yes?"  
"Definitely."

You stood up against each other, Poe nodded as if he was right, and you were slowly getting impatient.

"Can I go to my quarters now?" you finally asked "I have a meeting with Leia tomorrow, I would like to sleep well."  
"I also have a meeting with her! I can walk you to your room."  
"There's no need to..."  
"Come!"  
He poked you with his arm so hard that you took a step back and walked forward. You had no other choice, so you caught up with Poe and together you were heading towards the base.

"Captain Y/L/N, Commander Dameron. I am very happy to see you here together." General Organa sat back in her chair and reached for the datapad in front of her, "We've recently received a signal from one of our friends about plans for new weapons that will be forwarded to the First Order soon. They want to avoid data interception and the plans will be forwarded in person."

"Should we get them?" Poe interrupted her, coming closer to the desk, "It won't be difficult."

"No, Poe." Leia shook her head, "Your takeover would probably involve blowing up a few buildings, we need to act more subtly. If First Order finds out that we have received this data, they could change it, start working on something completely different."

"We can capture, copy and return data before someone notices that they are missing." you cut in, "Is that what you mean, General?"

"Exactly Y/N. You will leave in two days. I will send you all the data and instructions immediately. Only you two, we don't send anyone else. Poe, this is supposed to be silent action. No explosions."

You saw Poe's hand automatically heading to his hair, the prohibition of explosions could be a challenge for him. And you had to make sure he didn't get any stupid idea. It might be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Working with Poe was really pleasant when you knew him a little. You let go of his jokes and try to flirt with you, though sometimes he could make you smile and then his ego would grow. Despite this, he was very professional and involved in his work. He even took care of the preparation of the smaller ship that you both were supposed to go on the mission and did not exalt himself with his rank. You were partners.

"Do you want to eat something?"

You looked up from the datapad where you were once again looking at the plans sent by General Organa, although you and Poe both knew them by heart. You glanced quickly at your watch and moaned loudly as you stood up from the meeting room table.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Liam asked me to have a meal with him before departure, he returns to Hosnian Prime tomorrow."  
"We are also leaving tomorrow..."

"I know, Poe. I'm sorry." you saw him put his hands in his suit pocket and shrugs. You approached him slowly and stroked his shoulder. He looked like a grumpy child and it even amused you a little. "I'll see you at the airfield tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, or dinner with the Captain can drag on until the morning? Remember, you have to get up early tomorrow." Poe grunted and you poked him hard in the ribs.  
What else was he supposed to say? His brain was already arranging the scripts for your dinner with Liam, and he didn't like any of the versions. And now that he knew that he would not see you until tomorrow... Poe Dameron was too imaginative.

"Are you upset about something?" you asked when after the first hour of flight Poe practically didn't speak to you.

You met at the airport early in the morning and immediately saw that Dameron was in a bad mood. He just gave you a glimpse, said that the ship was ready to fly and boarded before you could answer. Now he pretended to be busy, although the flight didn't require such involvement from pilot.

"Poe, what's up? Something happened? Is something wrong with the mission?" you tried to get something out of him.  
"The mission is all right. We've been well prepared, so don't worry about it." he answered finally.  
"So it's about me?"

He murmured something incomprehensible. Poe was your friend, you had the courage to call him that. He was a guy you could really count on, and although this mission was your first joint, you felt confident with him. However, female intuition told you that Poe was upset about something, even if he denied it.

 _"Liam..."_ you thought and smiled involuntarily. Good, since Dameron wanted to be a whimper now, let it be. Although nothing happened between you and Liam, and after the meal you said goodbye and went back to your quarters alone, you had no intention of informing Poe. It wasn't his business.

You decided to focus on the mission. That was your most important goal, and the grumpy Poe could wait to return to D'Qar. You landed outside built-up areas and after more than half an hour's drive you reached town. BB-8 was rolling in front of you every now and then when you tried to locate the building where the data transfer was to take place in two days. After an hour, you stopped in front of a tall building that was something between the hotel and the casino for the local community.

It wasn't Canto Bight, but apparently First Order didn't want to display. You had a holo-picture of a person who was supposed to provide valuable data, but you still didn't know who will appear from First Order.

"We should come here tonight." you murmured, watching the entrance to the building "Look around. If I was to pass the data to someone from First Order, I would fly faster to get to know the area."

"Do you think our target will be here tonight?"  
"I really hope so."

Together with Poe, you found accommodation in a building on the outskirts of the city, from where you could easily get to the ship. You watched the crowded street from the window of your room when BB and Poe went to look around the area.

Although everything was planned, you still had the strange feeling that something was wrong. It was getting darker outside, and after a while the area was filled with the warm light of lamps and neon lights. The noise and squeaks outside the door revealed that Poe and BB-8 had returned to the room.

"I brought you something to eat. Warm and fresh, you should like it." he said, giving you a container with a meal. "The casino is getting crowded. I haven't seen anyone from First Order, no stormtrooper. We should go there as soon as you eat."

"We can go now..." you broke in, unable to get rid of the strange fear that accompanied you all the time.  
"Eat something, Y/N. We still have time. I can hear your stomach grumbling."  
"Oh- I'm sorry."

You probably even blushed, and you even noticed that Poe smiled thoughtfully and walked you with his eyes as you sat on your bed to eat what he brought for you. Finally, when your stomach stopped rebelling and you felt full, Poe agreed to go out into the city.

You easily got to the casino, it was probably due to the fact that before departure each of you picked up their clothes from the laundry and looked pretty neat. You decided to split up and after a while you walked between gaming tables and elegant guests. Several times you noticed Poe, who had already had a drink and sat down at the bar watching the guests of the place. After over half an hour, you wanted to give up when you suddenly felt someone bump into you.

"I'm so sorry, my lady! I didn't want to!"

Cold liquid penetrated the material of your shirt and began to flow between your breasts and stomach.

"Everything's fine, nothing happened." you moaned awkwardly trying to move the wet material away from the skin.  
"I think I drank a little too much, but I was doing so well today. I won quite a lot of credits!"

You looked up and froze. Your target was right in front of you. A middle-aged man with an elegantly trimmed beard and a slim figure. His eyes were already glistening with the amount of alcohol, and clumsy hands tried to pull out a pocket handkerchief to wipe you off.

"Really, don't worry," you said, trying to sound kindest, "Apparently it was written in the stars today, sir..."  
"Worsley. My name is Elliot Worsley." the man finally gave you a handkerchief and you tried to get himself right while seeing his eyes wander over your face and figure.

Could it really be that simple? You threw a quick glance toward the bar and saw Poe - he already knew you had found your target and approached you slowly watching everything from a distance.

"I have not heard your name, Miss..."  
"Ann. Just Ann." you introduced yourself quickly by inventing a new name. You unbuttoned another two buttons on your shirt to wipe away the remains of the drink from your delta when you suddenly noticed two things - Elliot's eyes flashed at the sight, and Dameron choked with a loud drink and one of the waiters had to tap him on the back several times.

You ignored Dameron and gave all your attention to the man who stood before you. After a few moments, you sat at the table once again sipping drinks and talking about his work.

"I'll do business of life tomorrow, Ann." he boasted when the waiter put another glass of colored liquid in front of him "I will earn a lot of credits, and this is only thanks to what I have here." saying that, he patted his temple.

"You said you are a scientist, but are you good enough to make a few hundred credits?"  
"Several thousands! Thousands, honey!" laughed Elliot "First Order is great customers!"

A shiver ran down your back, but you didn't let your companion see it. Poe sat at a table next to you carefully listening to your conversation. Elliot was definitely the person you were looking for, because after a while he began to openly tell you about the projects he made. Poe scratched his chin in embarrassment at how quickly you wrapped the man around his finger.

"I can't believe you could have thought of that! You must be a genius." your delighted voice and hand gently touching Elliot's shoulder caused the man's face to become a blush "I would like to be as intelligent as you..."

"Ann, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in the Galaxy. You would be wasting as an engineer or scientist."  
"You definitely say that to every intern."

Poe smiled at your amused voice and saw Worsley lovingly kissing your hand. He was already so drunk that his eyelids drooped.

"Would you like to see these plans, baby?"

Poe held his breath. This mission would be so simple? Either Elliot was so stupid or you were so good. Dameron was already wondering how much you could pull him out of, but Worsley's voice reached him again.

"Let's have dinner tomorrow. Even before my meeting with the client, I will gladly show you some of the plans."

"Either Elliot is stupid or he is some brilliant strategist. I was convinced that he would give you these plans if you asked for them."

You and Poe were coming back to your hotel. You wanted to share Dameron's enthusiasm, but you really were a little scared.

"Do you know that we'll have to act fast tomorrow? If First Order shows up in the casino before we get the plans..." you started, but Poe quickly interrupted you by grabbing your arm and forcing you to stop lightly.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. Elliot has a weakness for you..."

You rolled your eyes at these words.

"Poe, that's not the point." you sighed "I have a bad feeling. If we don't act quickly, if we get caught..."  
"Y/N, everything will be fine. I promise you. BB will be with us, nothing will happen." he smiled trying to cheer you up, but your face didn't change at all.  
"If something went wrong tomorrow..."  
"Y/N! It'll be okay. Come on, we are coming back to the room. We have to plan how we'll play it tomorrow."

Poe knew perfectly well that you were worried, but he didn't want you to guess that he was a bit afraid too. If it wasn't for Elliot having dinner with you just before meeting with First Order's representatives, maybe you would be on your way home now. The next day, everything had to go according to your plan, there was no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait longer for the next chapter. I have a head lock... I’m sorry...😔 


	4. Chapter 4

When you had a problem falling asleep at night, Poe fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on the pillow. Sometimes you envied him that. Poe could sleep anywhere, anytime. More than once you found him napping under your X-Wing when he had a day off.

As soon as the morning traffic in the streets increased, you left the sleeping commander and went out with BB to look for something to eat. The city in the morning was unusually calm, but you still looked around uncertainly.

"Yes, BB. First Order will be here today, but I have no idea how many there will be." you murmured when you heard the droid squeaking "I would go to such a meeting alone. Poe would probably take the whole fleet with him. So... Do you think he will like it?"

You stopped in front of a booth where an elderly woman was frying fish and various fruits that you didn't know about. BB-8 answered something that sounded a bit like _"Poe will eat anything that isn't a food ration."_ so you bought two meals and came back to the room.

You expected to find the commander in the same place where you left him in the morning - lying on his stomach, his head practically hidden under the pillow - meanwhile the bed was empty. Your heart beat faster at the thought that something had happened in your absence, but the sound of water coming from the refresher you breathed a sigh of relief.

So you sat on the bed crossing your legs and began to eat, because the stomach has been demanding a meal since yesterday.

"Hi, buddy! I was wondering where you went." Poe's cheerful voice rang as soon as the refresher door opened and BB rolled in. "Y/N was with you? Did you take care of her safety? Yeah, I knew I could rely on you."

You looked up and almost choked on what you had in your mouth. Poe Dameron. Commander Poe Dameron. Poe entered the room only in his pants, and his tanned skin on his chest was still glistening from the shower he had just taken. He rubbed his curly hair with a towel, completely unaware that you were sitting next to him and forgot how to breathe.

"Morning!" he greeted, smiling, "Oh, food! Awesome! You're an angel, Y/N."

He tossed the towel on the bed and sat down in front of you, taking on food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Slowly, you swallowed a bite of fish that you unwittingly trapped in your mouth for several minutes. You tried to behave naturally, but you felt the blush begin to creep into your neck and cheeks. Poe has always been very casual, maybe sometimes too much.

"What do you think about it?"

You looked at him surprised, frowning. You were so focused on your meal and not looking at his bare shoulders and chest that you didn't hear a word of what he was saying.

"W-What? I'm sorry... I thought for a moment." you murmured again quickly focusing on your meal.  
"I told, we should buy you a dress or something. Elliot invited you to dinner. You should make a staggering impression on him."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"  
"Y/N... For me you can even be dressed in a stormtrooper uniform, and I would be delighted with you anyway." he winked at you, raising an eyebrow slightly, and seeing your surprised face he just smiled "Your shirt smells of the cheap soap you used to clean it yesterday. You won't seduce Elliot with it. Of course, for me you can..."  
"Okey! Okey! I get it." you interrupted him quickly "Let's just... Let's eat and then we'll look for a dress or something, okay?"  
"Great!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Poe. Maybe we should find another way?"  
"Nope. It's the best idea we have. Come out!"  
"I feel awkward. Uh, but you won't laugh?"  
"I promise. Will you leave finally?"

Poe heard the refresher open and looked away from the datapad in his hands. He wasn't ready for it...

For the first time in his life, Commander Dameron didn't know what to say. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped when he saw you in the dress he had chosen. Airy material in your favorite color beautifully entwined your body emphasizing subtle feminine shapes. The hair fell in waves on your shoulders and back, and the skin glowed after just taking a bath.

"Thank you BB, that's nice." you responded to the joyful squeaking of the droid "You don't think my cleavage is a bit ..."  
"Is perfect." Poe interjected and you smiled see his surprised look.

You hoped that in the morning you didn't have the face like him when you saw him without a shirt. Poe quickly put down the datapad and cleared his throat trying to get himself in order.

"You should bring a blaster." he said getting up from bed and placing his hands on his hips as he always did, especially when he was upset with something.  
"And where should I put it, Commander?" you asked looking at your dress "I have no pocket."

Poe reached into the bag that lay on his bed and pulled out a holster with the possibility of attaching it to his thigh.

"I won't assume it myself. You have to help me."  
"Yeah... I think I have to." he murmured uncertainly, watching you pull up the edge of the dress revealing your legs.

He cleared his throat again as he sat down on the bed and you walked over to him with layers of material in your hands. You felt a little awkward when you felt his warm hands on your thighs, but Poe seemed worse because his hands were trembling terribly.

"BB-8 will be with you?" you decided to engage him in conversation so that he would forget about the embarrassing situation you found yourself in.  
"Yes, all the time. And we'll be right next to you all the time." he answered, fastening the belt buckle "Not too much?"  
"No, it's good. I hope everything goes our way and we'll be on our way to D'Qar in a few hours."  
"Yeah, I would like that too." Poe's voice was different, as if he was worried about something "Y/N, if something happened... Don't put yourself at risk. This mission is not worth your life."

You looked at Poe, who slipped the blaster in your holster. His voice was caring.

"We need these plans, Poe. General Organa..."  
"Leia would not let you put yourself at risk of getting them."  
Only then did he realize that his hand was still resting just above your knee so he drew it back quickly. You didn't have time for a longer conversation. It was getting dark so you had to meet Elliot as soon as possible.

When you stood in the casino lobby you felt a nervous shiver on your back, but Poe squeezed your arm and nodded, so you only smiled faintly. You easily found your destination at the bar. Elliot Worsley has already had a few drinks, his ruddy face clearly beaming.  
"Thank you. I hope you didn't wait long."  
"Absolutely! The table's already prepared. I hope you like local delicacies. They are really excellent!"

He led you along the hall to a table prepared for you. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw Poe out of the corner of your eye. He sat next to you with a glass of colorful drink in front of him. BB-8 slid under the tablecloth and sat quietly.

"Have your guests arrived yet?" you asked when the waiter brought you the first course.

Elliot finished his drink and quickly reached for the bottle on the table to fill the glass again.

"I got a message that they should be up by an hour. Maybe you'd like to meet them?"  
"Oh, no, no! Uniforms confuse me a little."

Poe smiled at those words, remembering your everyday clothes that were in his bag under the table. He listened to the whole conversation, trying not to pay attention to him. Worsley spent the next few minutes bragging about his genius, his voice indicating that alcohol was starting to affect him. However, time was flying inexorably.

"Elliot..." your tender voice made him shiver and he shifted in his chair. "You said yesterday that you would show me your work. I don't know much about engineering, but I'd love to look at your brilliant projects."

Dameron thought that if you spoke to him in such a tone, looking like you looked now - he would show you everything. Kriff, everything! Elliot was also not immune to your personal charm and after a while he pulled a small, portable chip from his jacket pocket.

"Here, I have everything, honey. Every plan, everything that First Order will buy from me."

You hesitated that the man only smiled when you picked up the chip. You and Poe have risked life for such a small thing. The war was so unfair.

And then several things happened at once. The glass of wine that stood on the table fell over, pouring crimson liquid into a white Worsley shirt. The man jumped up from the table, and you tried to wipe his shirt while at the same time handing the chip to Poe's hand outstretched behind you.

"Stars, Elliot! I'm so sorry! How did it happen ?!"  
"Waiter! Waiter!"

Dameron listened to the noise behind him, but was really waiting for BB-8. The small chip was quickly copied by droid and after a dozen or so seconds he put it on the pilot's hand. The confusion behind him grew because Elliot had to go to the bathroom to clean his shirt.

"Honey, I'll be here waiting for you!" you called, sinking in your chair.  
"Honey?" a quiet voice behind you reminded you that Dameron was still there, "You don't talk to me like that."  
"You are not a brilliant engineer creating plans for powerful weapons. Just a pilot."  
"It hurt me. Here you have it." he answered, giving you the chip, "BB copied the data. I will wait for you outside, okey?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you don't come to twenty minutes..."  
"I can do it, Poe. Go now."

He even poked you in the shoulder while he stood up and smirked. You watched Poe leave the casino with BB-8 and breathed a sigh of relief. You did it. Stars! You did it, and all you have now to do was get back to the ship and head back. You finished your drink and smiled seeing Elliot returning to the table.

Poe stood in front of the casino clearly pleased with himself. The plans they obtained were safe in BB's memory and now they just had to wait for Y/N to leave the premises. He scratched his neck with satisfaction, but suddenly froze. Poe noticed familiar First Order uniforms among the crowd. And those familiar red hair and sharp features...

"Kriff, Hux..." he groaned.

Poe felt his heart sink into his throat. It wasn't until BB nudged his leg that he realized what was going on. He turned and walked quickly past the casino guests.

"Find her." he murmured to the droid, and the orange-white ball rolled quickly in front of him.

If General Hux met Y/N, the situation would not be comfortable for either of you. Poe remembered the reward for your head and quickened his pace. He was halfway down the corridor when he ran into someone violently.

"Poe!" your voice made the pilot breathe a sigh of relief "What's going on? BB was saying something about some hugs? I don't know what he meant..."  
"Hux is here!" repeated Poe, looking back, and seeing your surprised face almost shouted "First Order has arrived!"  
"Hux?! Stars, Poe! Call him correctly!"  
"BB, go back to the ship and get him ready to depart."  
"What we gonna do now?"  
But Poe didn't answer, just grabbed your hand tightly and pulled you into a side corridor leading to the staff rooms. He closed the door behind you and threw you a bag. You pulled out your things and started changing clothes.

"Someone is approaching? Do you think they know we're here?" you asked throwing a dress into the corner and pulling on your pants.  
"We've hidden the ship well and I don't think they'll notice us." Poe's voice was different so you looked at him surprised.

Blush crept into his neck and evidently avoided your eyesight.

"Are you all right? You look a little..."  
"It's all right. Can you dress a little faster? We can't stay here."  
"Poe... You are blushing."

Dameron cleared his throat and focused on guarding the door. Finally, you managed to lock your hair and put the blaster in the holster. You patted Poe on the shoulder, giving him a signal that you're ready and you both slowly left the room.

"Hux should already be inside." murmured Poe, looking around between casino guests, "If we try, we'll make it to the ship. Come on Y/N, let's go."

But he didn't hear your voice behind him, because you weren't there. Poe looked terrified around the hall and saw you as you headed towards the main hall. You kept your hand on the holster. His heart skipped a beat, but after a while he started running towards you. At the last moment, his arms wrapped around you so that you couldn't move.

"Dameron!" you hissed "Let me go!"  
"Are you stupid? You can't go there!" he answered furiously, "If Hux sees you, he will shoot you without hesitation."  
"I'll be faster! Poe, he's constantly chasing my brother. I don't have anyone else, don't you understand that? I don't care what happens to me."  
"But I care about you. Y/N! Stars! I really care!"

You tried to break free from him, but Poe's arms hugged you tightly as he pressed you to his chest. Hux was so close, you could play it all quickly and efficiently, but Poe had to interfere.

"That wasn't the purpose of our mission." Poe's voice snapped you out of your thoughts again "Think of Resistance. Leia counts on the plans we've gained. If Hux finds out that we've been here, all our work will be wasted."

Finally you nodded. Dameron was right. You nodded again when he asked if everything was all right and this time holding you by the hand he led you to the busy streets of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

After a detailed report and the transfer of data from the BB-8 disk General Organa allowed you to return to your quarters and duties. Poe didn't mention your moment of weakness, and you were grateful to him for that. You didn't want to admit it to him, but had it not been for his reaction, the whole mission would have been doomed to failure.

"Hey, Y/N! Wait!"

You stopped halfway down the corridor and rather reluctantly turned to Poe hurrying towards you. From the moment your ship took off from the ground, you didn't talk until it was necessary. Now the curly pilot was standing in front of you with his hands on his hips and smiling broadly.

"Why don't we go eat together? It's a bit late, but there should be something in the canteen."  
"You know what, Poe... I guess I'll just let it go. I'm going back to myself, dreaming of using the refresher." you muttered smiling slightly.  
"Come on! I bet you're hungry. I'm starving."  
"So go to the canteen. Sorry, Poe, but I'm going to my place."

Poe wanted to say something, but you didn't give him a chance. You walked down the corridor towards the quarters without even looking back. For a moment, Dameron wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe he said something wrong? Maybe he did something wrong? He did a quick examination of his conscience in his head, but found no reason for your mood.  
More than two weeks have passed since your mission, and you have completely gone to work. Training recruits, outlets for supplies - you've been completely devoted to it. The days began to merge into one. When you returned to your quarters, you only had the strength for a quick shower and you fell on the bed tired.

Poe tried several times to drag you to lunch or just talk to you, but you always made excuses. It was the same every time - Poe was then scratching his head pretending that everything was okay, that he was actually quite busy himself, he just thought about you, but cool, he understood you.

He lied. Poe Dameron was a hopeless liar, and you both knew it. He completely didn't understand why you were avoiding him, and although Snap had told him to finally get himself together, he stubbornly visited you at least once a day. And then he would come back, mutter under his breath that you were busy and go back to work.

BB-8 rolled along the base corridors, squeaking every now and then until it finally stopped in front of the ajar door to Poe's quarters. He stumbled in and stopped by the bed where the pilot lay. The datapad lay on his chest, which rose steadily, and soft snoring meant the man had fallen asleep while writing the report. The droid squealed a few times, but when that was no use it rode closer and with the tongs he had in his kit pinched Poe on the calf.

"Kriff! What ?! BB? Are you crazy?" yelled Dameron, jumping up and down on the bed "Don't do that!"

The orange-white droid began to emit a series of chaotic squeals and it took the man a long time to understand what he meant.

"Buddy, slow down!" Dameron groaned as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes "Y/N. Sad. Dumbass. Training room. What?"

BB prodded his leg and let out a whistle that was meant to represent a sigh. He repeated everything again, but didn't have time to finish, because Poe jumped up from the bed and left the room quickly while tying the sleeves of his jumpsuit at the waist. It took him less time than usual to get to the training room, at night the corridors of D'Qar base were deserted and Poe could clearly hear his footsteps echoing. He entered the room and looked around, he saw you sitting on a pile of training mattresses, so he immediately approached you.

"I can see you're very busy." he muttered stopping in front of you "Are you okay?"  
'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm cleaning up after training. " Your voice was tired and soft, but you got up and started picking up the scattered equipment.  
"Maybe I'll help you?"  
"No need, Poe." you sighed, "I'm about to finish and I'm going to go to bed. You should too. You have practice with new pilots in the morning, you need to get some sleep."  
"Naah, I'll be happy to help you."

You watched as Dameron cleaned up all the equipment in the blink of an eye and smiled pleased at you. He was really teasing you at this point.

"Maybe I'll escort you to our quarters and we could talk on the way?" he finally asked, "I think you've been avoiding me lately."  
"I'm just as busy, as we all do," you replied, but your fleeing gaze was no doubt a signal to him that you were lying. Like Poe, you were a hopeless liar.  
"Oh. But you didn't have any problems with that before when we went out to eat together, or for a drink, or..."  
"What do you mean, Poe? If you demand my attention, unfortunately you won't get it. You can look elsewhere."

The pilot's brown eyes widened in surprise as he touched some sensitive point. You rubbed your forehead with your hand and sighed softly.

"Sorry. I'm tired. I need to lie down."

You turned to the door without a word, but didn't even walk a few steps when Poe's voice broke the silence.

"Did I do something wrong? Tell me. I'll fix it!"

You felt your arms tightening around your chest as you turned to face him. He waited for your reply, but didn't dare to come closer, respecting your personal space.

"Poe..." you started feeling your throat tighten with each word, "It doesn't concern you, really. You didn't do anything wrong. On the contrary, you did everything right."  
"I don't think so." He muttered, "Since our return, you've been avoiding me. You don't even want to talk to me. It's kind of... weird. I thought we were friends."  
"Because we are."  
"Then why don't you want to say what's going on? Y/N, we met when I had a really bad moment, remember? And you walked up to a complete stranger and started talking to him. Wow, that was... amazing." Dameron took a few steps towards you, but stopped at a safe distance. "Y/N, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

You bit your lower lip and watched Poe. The man held your gaze.

"It's not that easy." you finally spoke.  
"So let's start slowly." he encouraged you "I think something went wrong on the mission, right? Anything with Hugs? "  
"Hux, Poe. His name is Hux." you corrected it and the pilot smiled. He knew perfectly well how to pronounce the name, he teased you.  
"Exactly, Hux. So, instead of retreating to the ship with me, you wanted to do something very stupid. Okay, I understand. I do mindless things myself, but I guess it was something else. Did I guess?"

You stared at your shoes, not daring to look at him. Your eyes stung more and more, and the pressure in your throat made it difficult to speak. Dameron read your body language with no problem.

"I didn't tell Leia about it because I didn't see a reason for it, but you should probably explain it to me. Y/N, what happened? If I hadn't stopped you, you'd have walked into that casino and slaughtered there. It looks bad... "  
"Poe..."  
"I don't mind shooting Hux, but there was a First Order squad. They'd have shot you in the blink of an eye. Worse if Hux caught you... Quite a reward is for you and your brother. I remember that."  
"I wouldn't let myself be arrested." you grunted and Poe frowned.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I wouldn't let them arrest me. Either Hux or me. It's simple..."

Dameron analyzed your words for a moment, shifting anxiously, then stopped and pointed his finger at you.

"So you wanted to sabotage our mission for your... whim?" he asked, "I wasn't expecting this. Stars! Is your brother so selfish too? I doubt Aiden want First Order broadcasting your execution."  
"You don't know what Aiden would like." you hissed, surprised by the anger that began to circulate in your veins "You don't know him!"  
"I asked people about your brother." Poe replied, and seeing your surprised expression continued, "Damn good pilot, great commander. He got promoted quickly in a fairly short period of time. He has had many dangerous missions under his belt that have been successful. I'd love to talk to him when he shows up on D'Qar."  
"You won't have that chance, Dameron."  
"Why not? Will you forbid me?"  
"Aiden has been dead for a few weeks!"

As you spoke these words, their power hit you with such force that tears just flowed from your eyes. You sucked in a breath trying to calm yourself down, but it didn't help. Your sobs spread across the empty room. You didn't even notice that Poe was already standing beside you, grabbing yours shoulders and trying to calm you down. You stepped away from him violently embarrassed by the situation.

"I'm sorry... You told Liam your brother checked in recently."  
"I know what I was saying!" you moaned "I was lying. I knew then that I had lost him."  
"Leia knows about this? Of course she knows..."  
"Aiden had a mission on his own. He did that a lot, he was damn good at it... We couldn't tell his people about his death. They were halfway through an important task, and Aiden was always motivating them to act. He was their hero. That was for the best... "

Poe couldn't imagine what you were feeling right now. You've known about your brother's death for several weeks, but you couldn't tell anyone. Dameron knew perfectly well you only had him. Your parents passed away a moment after you both joined the Academy. Now you were all alone...

Although you resisted, Poe's arms finally embraced you and you sank in this warm gesture. Your hands tightened on the back of his T-shirt and you literally clung to him. You needed someone living close to you. You wanted to hear someone's heart beating and allow yourself to cry without being judged.

You didn't protest when Poe led you to your quarters. He waited patiently until you took a shower and changed into clean clothes, ready to spend the whole night with you if you needed him.

"You know what, you never told me why Hux gave such a high reward for the two of you."

You looked at Poe and smiled. The man tried to be friends with you, it was even sweet.

"Aiden and I... We did something stupid." you muttered "It was really... Nothing to talk about."  
"Hey! Now you have to tell me." Poe nudged you lightly on the shoulder with his shoulder, making you smile that he loved so much "Stupid ideas are my specialty. Surprise me."  
"Do you remember how loud a few months ago was about the destruction of Hux's new ship?"  
"Sure! It was some new model, just left the shipyard. Hux was so proud, and then... What do you mean, Y/N?" Poe frowned as he watched you closely.

"I met Aiden on Coruscant, we were a little drunk already. Everyone was talking only about this ship... The weirdest thing is that this ship was really poorly guarded. We got on board without any problem. We planted the loads... Boom!"

A broad smile appeared on the pilot's face.

"Are you serious? It was you? I heard it was someone from the Resistance, but I didn't think... How did Hux find out it was you?"  
"We sent him an insulting message. Poe, we were drunk! It was so stupid! I thought Leia was going to demote us. I've never been given such a reprimand before."

A flush appeared on your cheeks, and a smile never left your mouth. You had the impression that you were slowly forgetting what it was like to smile. You were mourning alone. But in fact, in addition to your brother's death, you also experienced your loneliness. The Resistance and General Organa was all you had left. You had nothing else to lose, so the idea of shooting Hux, even at the cost of your own life, seemed logical to you.

"Hey. It'll be okay. You'll see." Poe's voice distracted you from the gloomy thoughts that filled your head "You're not alone. You have me, Y/N. It may not be too comforting, but it's always something..."  
"You're wrong, Poe. You don't even know how much your presence gives me. Stars, even your stubbornness is somehow cute."  
"I'm cute?"  
"I didn't say that." You smiled.  
"But you think so! I know it. I can see you looking at me." a cheeky smile spread over Poe's face. A smile that always suited him and that you adored.  
"Yeah? How do I look at you, Commander?"  
"As I look at you, Captain."

He took you by surprise. You only live once. Dameron had nothing to lose. There was a war, you might not be here tomorrow. It only mattered here and now, and right now you were sitting next to him smiling so sweetly he couldn't help it.

His warm lips found yours without any problem, slightly parting them in a tender kiss. Unconsciously, you purred in surprise which caused a smile on the pilot's lips.

"So, is my charm working on you?" he whispered, teasing your soft lips with his.  
"Oh, shut up Dameron." you answer.

Now you surprised him. Your hands landed on his neck, pulling his curly head towards you and kissing him, this time much more passionately. With each breath, Poe deepened the kiss until you succumbed enough to him to part your lips and let him stick his tongue into your mouth. His reaction was so enthusiastic that if you hadn't been busy returning his kisses, you would have laughed. His strong arms quickly wrapped around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. Poe grunted in satisfaction as you threaded your fingers into his hair and knew he was completely in your control.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked for a moment, tearing himself away from your lips, "I don't expect anything more from you, just hold you in my arms. I don't want you to be alone tonight..."

Poe was staring at you with such tenderness in his brown eyes that you had no doubts about his honesty. You needed him more than ever. You needed closeness, and Poe offered you himself and his arms. How could you refuse such a request? So you nodded, but didn't have time to say a word. Poe's lips wouldn't let you do that.


End file.
